The present invention relates generally to the field of wagering style casino games. More particularly, this invention relates to a dice game and betting layout designed to simulate a baseball game.
Since its inception some 150 years ago, baseball has been considered America""s Pastime. Fans flock to baseball games during the spring and summer months to relax and escape everyday worries. More recently, professional baseball games have become popular with the gambling public. While not generating the gambling take of professional football games, the gambling take on baseball games continues to increase.
The traditional sports book located in nearly every Las Vegas casino are routinely packed with sports enthusiasts cheering and jeering the performance of a particular team that they have wagered to win. Unfortunately, for the casinos the majority of people visiting Las Vegas desire to play table games such as blackjack, roulette and craps. Therefore, the need exists to combine the action of sports wagering in a table game.
The casinos of the 21st century are proliferated by slot machines which account for a majority of the casinos"" revenue. Technology and huge jackpots have increased the popularity of slot machines causing fewer people to play live table games. Casinos are constantly seeking new and exciting table games to level the playing field.
Craps is hands-down the most popular dice game present in any casino. Craps is played with two dice and the game is characterized by betting options and pay outs depicted on a gaming table. In a similar manner, the present invention utilizes three dice on a gaming table depicting betting options and pay outs. The combined total of three dice account for all outcomes associated with a baseball at-bat and afford the most realistic simulation of a professional baseball game.
Patents issued to wagering games continue to rise as the popularity and proliferation of legalized gambling increases. Patents have also attempted to combine sports with table games including the use of dice. However, the wagering games protected by patents have failed to promulgate the casinos.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,714 (the ""714 Patent) discloses a xe2x80x9cMethods and Apparatus For Playing Baseball Gambling Games.xe2x80x9d The ""714 Patent employs a computer processor to dictate the results of each at-bat. The invention protected by the ""714 Patent is a video baseball game enhanced by player wagers. Individual players play against other players in an effort to score the most runs in an allotted number of innings. However, there is no significant player participation other than placing bets. Games controlled entirely by computers will not attract the traditional table game player but rather will be more appealing to a slot machine player.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,320,315 (the ""315 Patent) discloses a xe2x80x9cGame Apparatusxe2x80x9d including game pieces such as dice suitable for playing the game of parlor baseball. The dice disclosed in the ""315 Patent are typical six-sided dice with various symbols depicted on the dice face. The dice recite xe2x80x9cBallxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cOutxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cHitxe2x80x9d corresponding to certain baseball outcomes. The ""315 Patent was issued in 1919 and therefore fails to simulate a realistic baseball game of this era. In order to place bets, the wagering public demands a realistic baseball wagering game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,081 (the ""081 Patent) discloses a xe2x80x9cMethod of Playing a Three Dice Betting Game.xe2x80x9d FIG. 1 of the ""081 Patent depicts a gaming table corresponding to a three dice baseball game. Nonetheless, the gaming table fails to treat many traditional baseball outcomes such as the double-play, home run or strikeout. Although, three dice are used, each dice is rolled individually permitting players to place bets on each roll. The game fails to simulate a professional baseball game in any fashion other than to borrow certain obvious baseball terms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,457 (the ""457 Patent) discloses a xe2x80x9cMethod of Playing a Dice Wagering Game Simulating Bowling.xe2x80x9d The issued patent suggests that the game may provide a basis for a similar game such as baseball. Once again, the ""457 Patent discloses a simple game incapable of simulating the numerous outcomes present in a professional baseball game.
The present invention overcomes the referenced deficiencies existing in the prior art, namely the lack of realism inherent in the prior art games of chance. The wagering public is knowledgeable of odds and requires that a sports related wagering game simulate as closely as possible the live version of the game. The present invention closely simulates a professional baseball game, more particularly a Major League Baseball(copyright) game.
An object of the present invention is to provide the a realistic simulation of a live Major League Baseball(copyright) game.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gaming table complete with payout information for all baseball outcomes.
Another object of the present invention is to attract wagering sports enthusiasts to a casino table game.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a means for sports bettors to enjoy sports wagers (e.g. Over/Under, Win/Lose, Parlays or Proposition) in a table game environment.
Another object of the present invention is to permit player interaction during play of the wagering game.
Another object of the present invention is to provide accurate odds based on Major League Baseball""s(copyright) statistics while maintaining an attractive game to both the wagering public and the house.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the casino or operator the ability to select the most popular wagers from an infinite selection of different baseball related wagers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the casino or operator the ability to select progressive wagers dependent on rare baseball occurrences including, but not limited to, a no-hitter or perfect game.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a gaming table that simulates a baseball park including a baseball diamond with accurate color schemes (e.g. green grass, brown infield dirt, white bases, etc.), foul-poles, scoreboard with inning-by-inning results and chip holding means staggered to depict a stadium seating configuration.
This invention relates to an apparatus and method of playing a wagering game that simulates a Major League Baseball(copyright) game. The present invention provides apparatus including a playing surface (cloth, table top or game board) depicting outcomes, betting areas, pay outs associated with each outcome, three dice and game indicia to track the inning, score, base runners, etc. Further embellishments including a lighted scoreboard and game marquis are provided. The playing surface is similar to that associated with the game of craps except the markings are directed to baseball outcomes. The three dice are rolled simultaneously to provide the random results desired in all casino wagering games.
In playing the game termed DICE BASEBALL(trademark) or DIAMOND DICE(trademark) players can form teams to play against other teams, one player can play another individual player or team, or a player can play the house directly. In all scenarios, players place bets in designated areas on the playing surface corresponding to different anticipated baseball outcomes. The players are permitted to wager on at-bat, half-inning, or game results. Each roll of the three dice corresponds to an at-bat. Common dice comprising six sides each side having a different depiction of one to six dots are utilized in the present invention. The summation of the three dice determines the outcome of that particular roll or at-bat.
As with Major League Baseball(copyright) the present invention will consist of nine innings with the possibility of extra innings should the game be tied after nine innings have been played. With team play, it is envisioned that players can pass the roll to other team players for each at-bat or one member of the team can roll for each at-bat in a particular half-inning. Individual players will make their own individual wagers throughout the game. The winner of the game will be the team or player with the most runs after nine innings of play.
By way of example a half-inning of a player v. player game is described. FIG. 1 details the playing surface of the present invention. Each player will place their at-bat, half-inning, and game wagers prior to the first roll of the dice. The visiting team, determined by a roll of the dice or other suitable manner, will start the game with the dice. The player rolls the three dice and the total is 15. A review of the playing surface, namely a table of baseball outcomes, reveals the number 15 corresponds to a double. The dealers place a game piece on second base of the baseball diamond, pay winning wagers, collect losing wagers and the players place their new at-bat wagers. The player rolls the three dice again and the total is 9. A review of the outcome table reveals the number 9 corresponds to an out, via a strikeout, with the runner not advancing. The dealers place a game piece on the area indicating one out, pay the winning wagers, collect losing wagers and the players place their new at-bat wagers. The third roll of the dice total 5. A review of the outcome table reveals the number 5 corresponds to a groundout with a base runner advancing one base if less than two outs. The dealers move one game piece from second base to third base, the other game piece from one out to two outs, pay winning wagers, collect losing wagers and the players place their at-bat wagers. The fourth roll of the dice total 17. A review of the outcome table reveals the number 17 corresponds to an error with the batter to first base and further reveals that any base runners advance one base. Therefore, the runner on third base scores and the visiting team leads the game 1-0. The dealers remove the game piece from third base to one run (the runner scored) and move one game piece to first base, pay winning wagers, collect losing wagers and the players place their new at-bat wagers. The fifth roll of the dice total 10. A review of the outcome table reveals the number 10 corresponds to a pop-out. The dealers remove the game pieces from the bases, place a game piece on three outs, pay winning at-bat and half-inning wagers and collect losing wagers. The dice are now transferred to the opposing player for his rolls or at-bats and the players place their new at-bat and half-innings wagers.
In a team v. team game one player may roll for one at-bat and the dice may be passed successively until three outs occur and the dice revert to the opposing team. In another embodiment, one player can roll the dice for a team""s half-inning and a second player can roll the dice for the team""s second half-inning and so on. Each player involved in a team v. team game places his own individual wagers as desired.
In a player v. house game the player rolls for his team""s at-bats and a dealer may roll for the house. In another embodiment, the player rolls for both himself and the house in a player v. house game.
The procedures described are repeated until nine innings are complete or until one team wins in extra innings. The odds of a specific outcome, based on the roll of the three dice, are closely related to the outcomes present in a live Major League Baseball(copyright) game. The payout tables, as always, reflect the optimum house advantage to render the game attractive to both the player and the house.